Dragon age: Raise of the Dragon
by Elexia08
Summary: They thought the war was over the darkspawn that remained chased back to the deep roads. The mother defeated and archdemon slain. But they were wrong, the war had only just begun.


Chapter 1: The Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon age or any of the wonderful factors at all, which is just depressing.

AN: Hello to the world of fanfiction. I'm absolutely obsessed with dragon age, so after playing the game for the ninth time, this story line practically won't go away. So please be nice, since this is my first story.

Ferelden had never witnessed a wedding as majestic and monumental as this one, not even Calian and Anora's wedding had gained such a reception. All the races of peace had come to join the festivities and celebration of King Alistair wedding to the beautiful Grey Warden, Kahlan Cousland, the daughter of Teyrn of Highever Bryce and Eleanor Cousland and the hero who saved them all from the Archdemon and vile darkspawn. Everyone came from far and wide, from the mages of the chantry to the elves from the Delish forest and elven quarters. Dwarven King Pyral Harrowmont of Orzammar shouted loudly that even if he were to fall to the skies, he would not miss this wedding. Being the maid of honour Liliana was running around energetically making sure all the preparations for the wedding party was going smoothly.

Fergus lingered by the doorway as he watched his sister, looking elegant and graceful and silently wished their parents were here to see her shine with happiness as she got ready to marry her love and become the queen. Their father always said that she will be great but even he did not think she will be able to amount to so much. And there she sat, filled to the brim with joy and on her way to marry the king.

"Fergus, I can't believe that I am getting married. It feels like a dream and I just wish that mom and dad were here, also Orin and Oriana" Kahlan said as she stood, her pure white dress flowing like a waterfall as she walked towards her brother, tears glistening in her eyes as she smiled at him with adoration.

"They are here with you, through it all, they have never left our side and they will continue to be here" he pointed at her heart "They are here in your heart and they will never leave you." He takes his thumb to whip away the tears that had fallen.

"Now sister, you don't want Alistair to marry a red eyed monster, though he probably won't recognise you looking like a Lady for once" laughing at her brother, she felt giddy as he lowered the veil over her face, looking just as beautiful and graceful like their mother always had. Holding out his arm for her to take, he started to guide her to the chapel.

As Liliana's song started the people in the chapel rose and turned towards the Bride. Alistair must have forgotten how to breathe for a second as she approached him. She was simply enchanting and she completely amazed him. Wynne was silently crying with joy as she watched the two, love and admiration shining through their very beings. Kahlan looks up through the veil at Alistair, smiling softly at the big grin plastered on his face. At the altar Fergus turns to Kahlan and lift the veil to give her a kiss on the cheek. He then turn to Alistair and hands his sister to him with a few parting words.

"You better look after her, or you'll have me to deal with" Fergus said giving Alastair a stern look that made Kahlan want to roll her eyes

"I will always love and cherish her as long as I live" Alastair's words made a blush fill her face as she watched him take her hand and lead her to the altar to begin the first day of the lives as Husband and wife.

((((((((())))))))

As the celebration got into full swing, a darkness assailed a small town in the mountains, the town was once, many years ago a great monastery, but it had long since crumbled into nothingness, leaving only small catacombs scattered in the mountains not far from the village.

The shadow travelled up the mountain to one of the catacombs, stretching its darkness within the stony walls until it found deep within the last Archdemon. Forgotten in the last war, this old god was the Yin, the twin to the Archdemon that Kahlan defeated. As the shadow flowed into the sleeping dragon, it shuddered and woke. A rage unlike any other filling it as the darkness filled him with the memories of his brother's defeat. He will avenge his brother and Kahlan will die along with all that she loves.


End file.
